


Chasing The High ➳ l.s. (on-going)

by gaylittlelouis28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, LGBTQ Character, Louis Tomlinson & Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylittlelouis28/pseuds/gaylittlelouis28
Summary: Louis William Tomlinson is a famous brat who loves to sass around in McHeavens High University. He is also known as the campus crush of their school. While, Harry Edward Styles is a nerdy, intimidating smart guy. No one wants to talk to him so, he prefers to be alone. Until one day, their worlds collide in an unexpected way. The famous brat will be Mr. Nobody's fake boyfriend FOR REAL?! Would they handle it for too long? Or will it lead to a real romantic relationship? Find out!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 3





	1. ⚠️ author's note before you start ⚠️

Hello larries, ot5, solo louies/harries, antis(?), or whatsoever! This will be the first time I will write a larry fic so please bear with me. Pardon my english! 🥺 I will try my best to make it a good fic.

I think this will gonna be short but who knows? It will still depend on me if I want to make it longer. Anyways, hope you'd enjoy reading this! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A LIKE, COMMENTS ON ANY PARTS (YOU WOULD LIKE) OF THE STORY. SEEING YOUR COMMENTS WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME AND MIGHT BOOST MYSELF TO WRITE MORE. 🥺 AND SHARE IT TO YOUR LARRIE FRIENDS. ♥️

⚠️ WARNING ⚠️  
This contains peak comedy and kinda harsh/rude words that might be unsuitable to sensitive readers. Always be narrow-minded. If you didn't get my jokes, get the fuck out of here! (Nah, I'm just kidding. If you didn't laugh about it or something, idc and idgaf. I just need readers, thank you!) 🙈😂

Ps. I'll be updating this week by week so, keep waiting cuz it's worth it. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna add SMUT scenes 'cause it still makes me uncomfortable. 🚶But I'll keep you updated if I'm already okay with it and I'd add some. All the love! 💕

— selle


	2. ➳ start

**Louis' POV**

Hmm.. what a pleasant morning. Seems like something good is gonna happen today! What day is it, by the way? I checked my calendar beside my bed. "Oh, I never knew it's already August 23. How time flew so fast." I think it's time to break up with my current girlfriend, Danielle.

I stood up to fix myself. Yes. You heard it right. I've had many girlfriends but nothing lasted. All I ever do was to flirt and when I've had enough, I broke up with them. Hate me or not, I'm still the King. This is my daily living. No one will ever change me.

NO... ONE.

I excitedly took a bath. I don't know why but I think I'm too excited about something. Am I exaggerating? I have no idea.

After taking a bath, I wore my uniform and fix my hair in front of my mirror to look marvellous. As always.

When I go downstairs, I immediately went to the kitchen because I smelled something good. And I was right, Mom is cooking something while Dad is sitting at the dining table, drinking coffee and reading his old newspaper.

"Hi, Mom!" I came closer to her to kiss her cheek. I always do that to her since we're really close. I have no siblings so I get all I want. What a good life. About my Dad? Well, we're good but not that close. We don't really get well.

"Good morning, my handsome young man! You seemed very excited today. What's up?" She replied after kissing me on my cheek. My Mom is the sweetest woman I ever met in my entire life.

"I don't know exactly, Mom," I answered before I sat down at the dining table. "What are you cooking, by the way? It makes me hungry." I told her with a pleading tone.

She just smiled at me then goes back to what she's doing. After a few minutes..

"It's done!" She said and laid the food on the table. Bacon, ham, and egg? Delish!

I started eating and when I finished, I bid goodbyes to them.

  
Bye, Mom and Dad!" I wave to them before going outside our house. Dad just nodded while Mom waved back and smile.

"Bye, Louis! Take care."

I went to our garage to get my Lamborghini. Yes, I have my car. I already have a driver's license because I'm 19 now. That's why I can go wherever I want to.

When the great Louis William Tomlinson arrived at the school, as expected, I'm everyone's center of attention.

While walking along the hallway, I hear the other students talking about me.

"LOUIS' SO DAMN HOT!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! DANIELLE IS SO LUCKY!"

"If I'd be given a chance, I would probably date him! No buts."

"Wait, he has a girlfriend? I thought he's gay?"

I stopped for a bit when I heard that. Me? Gay?

"Shut up, Leah! How could you say that?! He might hear you!"

"I just thought-"

"Let's go now. We'll be late for our class. Shut the fuck up next time, Leah. No one needs your opinions."

I started walking again when they left. Sucks to them 'cause obviously, I don't give a fuck. I kinda felt bad for that girl, to be honest. I don't care about having those rumours though, I just know that I'm in fact straight.

Wait! I think I should text Niall first to inform him about my plan. I'm sure he arrived earlier in our classroom than me like he always does.

Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm already a College student. Taking BS Education - Major in English, 2nd year College. Even if I'm narcissistic, and mean (sometimes), I still have dreams, you know. And I fucking love English subject so, I gave it a go. And don't ask me about Math or Science, I forbid those.

I tried to check my phone inside my backpack but it's not in there.

HOLY SHIT WHAT?! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PHONE?!

I looked at it carefully while still walking along. Damn! Where is it?

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT GODDAMN PH-"

*BUMP*

WHAT THE FUCK? I fell on the floor when a guy bumped into me! What the fuck is wrong with him?!

I looked at the guy irritatedly. He didn't even flinch a little but his books fell so, he went down to get it.

I check the book before he could get it. "All About Mythology Gods and Heroes"? Wow, this guy is more like fictional things.

I glance back at him again and observe his figures. He's quite thin, has curly brown hair, and green ocean eyes. I stared at him for a while. Geez, he's.. handsome and quite familiar. It's like I've met him before.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or you want to get up?" I came back to reality. He's been offering his hands to help me up. I refused to take it and get up on my own.

"No, thanks." I sarcastically said. He took his hands but I don't think he felt embarrassed by what I did. He was about to leave but I stopped him. "Wait, did we met before?"

He just glared at me then left. Woah, did he just snubbed me? Okay, wtf?

I'm still staring at him while he's walking away. He is tall (taller than me, perhaps) but his hair is messy (well, yeah 'cause it's curly). Is that his style or he's just not fixing his self?

The hell I care about that! Got no time for shitty guys. I need to call Nialler before I go to Danielle. I'll tell him that I won't make it to the first class. As usual, I'm gonna go cut class again. Fuck, I really don't like to cut classes. I love my studies but it depends on my mood. The way those professors teach us is so damn boring sometimes.

But first, I need to find my goddamn phone! It's not inside my backpack so.. I grope onto my pocket and hell yeah, I was right! It was there!

"Damn it, Louis!" I blurted before I dial Niall's number. He answered quickly. As he should.

"What is it, Tommo?"

"Would you like to greet me first before you ask that?" I said sarcastically.

"Okay.." He let out a deep sigh first. "Oh hi, Louis! What made you call me, buddy?"

I swear to God, this mother fucker is testing me again! I calm my self first. I have no time to mock him back. I swear, this day keeps getting ruined time by time.

"Listen, Nialler, I have no time to joke around with you so please, do me a favor?" I blurted with a threatening but pleading tone.

"Favor? What? Gonna cut class again, buddy? What are you gonna do now-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD, NIALL, STOP MESSING AROUND WITH ME OR I'LL CRUSH YOUR FOOD WHEN WE EAT LUNCH LATER?! HEARD ME???" I shouted in annoyance. Good thing, the hallway I'm walking to is empty.

He just laughed at me through the phone. He's lucky since I'm not literally with him right now. Fucker! "Okay, calm the fuck down, Tommo! C'mon, chill out. I got your back always. Just make sure you'll attend our second class."

"Fine, fine. Thank you, Niall." I ended the call. That guy.

I went straight to the BS Nursing building of our school. That was Danielle's college course. It's quite near to our classroom so, no worries.

When I arrived in their classroom, their class haven't started yet. I called her classmate to call her since she's sitting in the middle part of their room. After being called by her classmate, she immediately looks at the door and smiles when she saw me.

"Hey, babe! What brings you here?" She acts like a sweet little girl but she's definitely not sweet. She's more of a bitch. She always fights with any girls who are having a crush on me or even when a girl is just being close to me.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure!" Her smile annoys me.

We went to the mini garden in front of their classroom. We talked a while before I decided to mention that I want to break up with her.

"Dani.."

"Yes, Louis?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" She immediately looks at me in confusion.

"I said, I'm breaking up with y-"

"No, you're not going to break up with me!" She seems mad. And I don't care.

"Why not? You're boring, bitchy, and.. very annoying. You can't even let me live my life, for fuck's sake!" I stood up. "I need to go. Bye, Dani!" When I'm about to leave her, she hugged me from behind.

Oh shit! I can feel her b- goddammit!

"You're not going anywhere, babe. You're mine!" Her hug is getting tighter. "I'll do whatever you want. Please don't leave me." I can't believe I would experience this kind of shit. I thought this would be fucking easy.

I harshly remove her hands around me and turned to her. She's crying with urging anger in her eyes. Wtf? We've been in a relationship for just a month!

"Let me go, Dani! You're obsessed!" I annoyingly shouted at her.

"No, Louis! Why are you breaking up with me? Tell me your reasons!" Okay, she's literally freaking me out now.

"Do I still have to tell you about it? I.. just don't like you anymore. That's it!" I immediately run away from her. God! That was so terrifying! Help me.

"LOUIS! STOP!" She's following me! Fuck! I ran faster along the hallway. That girl is so damn obsessed!

I turned around to check if she's still chasing me. What if she caught me and eat me up? God, no! I don't wanna die young!

*BUMP*

"C'mon, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Seriously? Am I that clumsy to always get bumped to anyone? I looked at the person who got bumped at me and what in the freaking hell?!

"YOU AGAIN???!"

Okay, for real.. why the fuck is this guy always in my way?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT! DON'T FORGET TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER, COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS, AND SHARE IT TO YOUR LARRIE FRIENDS! ALL THE LOVE. xx -selle


	3. ➳ curly

**Louis' POV**

"YOU AGAIN???!"

Okay, for real.. why the fuck is this guy always in my way?!

And yes, you're right about what you're thinking right now. It's the weird curly-haired guy I got bumped into. Well, it is a small wo— school.

"Louis!" Oh no! She's here!

I immediately dragged curly-haired guy with me to the small spaces on the side of the room. Why? 'Cause he might tell Dani where I am. Excuse you! I'm not dumb.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He asked in astonishment. I didn't answer. Hell! Why did he let me drag him in the first place?

When we hid, I explained to him why I was hiding. "My ex is chasing me. I just told her that I want to break up with her but she doesn't want to and she's gone crazy!" I explained without breathing.

"And why should I be included with you hiding from your ex?"

"Because.. I got nervous that you might tell her where I was hiding?" I said, not being so sure.

"Why do you look so horrified?" He chuckled. That was cute.

Wait- what???

I shook my head to get that thought out of my mind. "Dude, that crazy bitch looks obsessed to me! What if she eats me?"

"Haven't she done that?"

I looked at him directly. "What are you talking about?" No really, I have no idea.

"Nothing."

I'm curious but I don't want to ask anymore 'cause I'm a bit tired. So, I just sat on the corner and tried to talk to him.

"I'm Louis, by the way." I held out my hands to give him a proper handshake. He stared at my hand first before he shook my hand.

"Harry."

Why is he so cold? Geez. He quickly let go of my hand. I thought of a question that could prolong our conversation. "Uhm.. did we met before? You look familiar."

He looked at me but he also quickly averted his gaze. He nodded in emptiness.

"Can't you remember? I was that kid who saved you when we were younger."

My jaw literally dropped. What?! Why can't I remember? I stared at him but his face was still seriously looking afar.

Oh shit! I remember now! He was my elementary classmate who saved me from the bullies before when they tried to corner me. As far as I can remember, he protected me at that time because he was so brave. But.. I didn't know I would see him again after a long time. He looks different now.

"Do you have no plans to attend your class?" I was surprised when he spoke but him? He was still deadly serious. "Your ex has passed by." Oh, so that's why he's looking afar. He was waiting for Dani to pass by. But, I'm still in shock with what I've found out.

"Y-You're curly?"

He looked at me in wonder. "Curly?"

"Yes, I called you that because you have curly messy hair before. Uhm.. up until now, I guess?" He looked straight into my eyes.

"I have no time to talk to you about it. I need to attend my class." I'm freezing by his coldness. Damn it! What is wrong with him?

"Okay. Let's go." He's so intimidating. Oh, God! We came out to where we're hiding before I asked him something again. "What course are you taking, by the way?"

"Bachelor of Science in Education - Major in English." Wait- what? We are on the same course? How-

"W-What year?"

"2nd year." He said reluctantly. Okay, what the fuck?

"Y-You.. are you in the same class with m-me?" My eyes widened. Holy shit! I can't believe this! He just nodded as a response. Help- I can't breathe, fuck. "Why haven't I noticed you in my class then?"

"Because I am nobody, Louis. No one wants to talk to me nor be friends with me." I kinda felt sad when he said that. "And I always tell the professors to call me by my second name 'Edward' because I'm uncomfortable with someone calling me by my first name." He clearly said while walking.

"Wait! If you're not comfortable with people calling you by your first name then why did you introduce yourself to me using your first name? Which is 'Harry', right?" That feels kinda weird to me, to be honest.

He stopped walking and looked at me in the eyes. "Why do you ask many damn things? Can you stop being too loud? It's annoying."

I was astonished by what he has said. I just wanna know why I haven't seen him before but yeah, maybe he's annoyed now. I guess I need to shut the fuck up.

When we arrived in our classroom, our 2nd subject hasn't started yet. Nice! I took a glance at curly- I mean Harry but he just keeps on walking until he reached his seat which is on the back row. I still check on him until he goes reading his fictional book.

"Louis? Yohoo! Are you okay? What happened? Did your crazy plan worked?" I stopped staring at that weird guy and paid attention to Nialler who's been waving his hands in front of me.

"What?!" I asked in annoyance before taking my seat which is on the middle row. He just glared at me as if he couldn't believe what I just acted.

I was surprised when he suddenly laughed and seated beside me. Typical Niall. Grr.

"Let me guess.. you're plan didn't work, right? That's why you look upset right now. Hmm.." He caressed his chin as if he was thinking deeply. I rolled my eyes and he started laughing again. "I am so right-"

"You're not. Shut the hell up and let me have my own for a minute. Go away." I leaned back on my chair and close my eyes.

When I noticed that Niall isn't talking anymore, I took a glance at him. He was staring at me, looking very sad like a child scolded by his parents. "You don't love me anymore, Tommo." He also sniffs as if he's crying.

I scratched my head. "Oh for God's sake, Niall! Stop acting like a kid. Man up!" I hit him lightly on the head because of his silliness.

After mocking each other, our prof came in and you know what subject? Contemporary Mathematics! Math-fucking-ematics! Geez, I applied for a Major in English and this is what I had? Wait- am I in the wrong class?

\--

After one bloody hour, Math-fucking-ematics is done and it's break time! Ah yes, what a relief. I stood up and looked at Nialler. Hell, he's still writing our lessons. Pft.

"Are you really gonna write the whole damn thing? Take a break, will you?" I sarcastically said with a grin on my face.

"Well sorry if I don't have a long term memory like you. Seriously, how do you do stock knowledge? I haven't seen you reviewing our lessons, yet you never fail our class. You even cut class, sometimes. How's that?" He response while still writing.

I honestly don't know how to answer that. Even I, am wondering about my ability but I guess, it's still a good thing. I thought of a foolish way to answer him. I went near him and whispered in his ear.

"I was inspired by the girls who loves and praises me." I moved away from him a little and he turned to me as if his eyes were sparkling.

"I want girls too, Louis." I suppressed my laughter before I speak again. Oh no, Niall.

"I'll come to get you, girls, if you finish writing the lessons."

"I'm done, fucker." He showed me his notes. His handwriting is so ugly wtf!

"Oh, okay. Let's go take our break time now." He was cheekily smiling at me then came out of the room first. Okay, what was that?

\--

While sitting at the cafeteria, I noticed the other students looking at me and gossiping things I can't hear. Well, I'm used to it any way but why does this felt different? I ate the pizza I was holding and turned to Niall who was enjoying his chicken sandwich. Yes, Niall loves food, if you may ask.

"Isn't it a bit weird?" I stated.

"Weird what?"

"All the stares and gossips of other students to me right now?"

"Tommo, it's no big deal. You encounter this kind of scenario almost every day, right?"

"Yes but I don't know. I feel like something's not right-"

"What?" He looks around. "I don't feel anything. All seems normal. Are you onto something?"

I rolled my eyes once again to Niall "the motherfcker" Horan. I looked around and saw Harry walking while holding his food. It's like he's finding a spot to sit on. I tried to call him.

"Hey! Curly!" He didn't turn around so, I tried to call him by his name. "Harry!" He stopped walking and turned to me with a confused look. I signalled the sit beside me. "Sit here." I mouthed.

He stared at me for a sec then turned around like nothing happened. Did he just.. ignored my offer? Seriously, why is he being like this to me? And why am I being dramatic about that? Lol.

"Who's that?" I got a bit shocked when Niall spoke. I was pre-occupied with loads of thoughts again if you get what I mean.

"Nah, I'm just offering a seat to that guy who happens to be alone but he declined. How bold of him to ignore my offer." I pointed to Harry who was walking away. Sigh.

"Oh, you mean Edward?"

My eyes widen. "How did you know him?"

"He's our classmate. Duh!" He said sarcastically while chewing his food. I stared at him irritably. He raised both his hands like he's about to surrender. "C'mon, Louis! Chill out. He's Harry Edward Styles. He's like the alpha male of our class because of his intelligence."

I am so confused. "How come I never noticed him before when he was our classmate all this time?"

"Cause you never pay attention when anyone in the class is reciting, dumbass, and you were to busy with your girls, remember?" He patted my shoulder and continued eating like there's no tomorrow. Hmm.. how come I didn't know that? To sum it up with you, I'm paying attention to my class SOMETIMES. I was even reciting but I've never heard his name or..

How dumb are you, Louis? He literally said that he wants to be called by his second name in class. I hit my head because of its stupidity.

"Vas happenin', boyz?" I looked at the person who spoke. It's Zayn, my best bud slash bandmate. He's with Liam, our other bandmate who became friends with us because of Zayn.

Yes, you heard it right. We have a famous band here in our school which is called One Direction. Isn't it cool? And to tell you, they weren't taking the same course as me and Niall. Zayn is taking Architecture while Liam is taking General Psychology.

"Yooooow!" Niall greeted them.

"Sup lads? How are you both? We've been busy lately because of school works so, we haven't caught up for a long time." I said and smiled at both of them.

"We're good, mate. Still together, still going strong." Liam answered. They looked at each other and smiled cheekily. That's when I noticed that their hands are intertwined. I can't believe they're still together.

And yes, Zayn and Liam have been dating since the first year of college. They are the most famous gay couple here on our campus and no one ever tried to break them even though they were heartthrobs back then. Their love is unbreakable but I didn't know gay couples can last that long.

Well, I'm not judging them badly. Even I, myself as a straight man can't even last in a relationship so, fair enough.

"I'm so happy for both of you! I always believed in your love since the very beginning." Niall said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Ni! You were always supportive." Zayn said smiling.

"Excuse me, Zayn? You should've said Niall and me. I've supported you since before you started dating." I worded with sass. All of us laughed then the bell rang.

"Oh, I think we need to go to our class now. Wanna go to the club later after class, lads?" I invited.

"We'll see about that, Tommo. I'm still busy." Liam stated.

"And Louis, have you forgotten that you were grounded because of that trouble you caused last week?" Zayn said and he put his arm around Liam.

"Yeah, mate. I would like to join you but I know your parents wouldn't be happy if you go to the club again. They might not let you use your car next time." Niall seriously said.

I sighed. Oh damn yeah, I've nearly forgotten that I was grounded. "Okay, then. We better get going. See you later. Bye!" I said while walking away with Niall.

"Bye, lads!"

While walking through the hallway, girls were still looking at me and it's kinda annoying. Good thing, Danielle isn't in my way. Shit! I almost forgot about that bitch. Why am I forgetting things?

"Let's walk faster, Niall."

"What? Why?"

"Danielle. I don't want to see her. She's scary." Niall still has a confused look plastered on his face so I told him what had happened earlier.

"Holy shit! She is obsessed with you, mate. I actually think that this wasn't a good idea in the first place." He said while slightly shivering. "Btw, I didn't know Edward's first name was Harry? That's cool though and I never knew you've known him before. That's why you want to offer him a seat earlier, huh?"

"Yes. Well, forget about that. What should I do now to prevent Dani?" We both started to think of an idea but we have nothing in mind except..

"I have an idea!" I raised my index finger like there was a bulb that appeared on my head.

Niall stared at me with curiosity. "What is it, mate?" I breathed first before I let it out.

"I know this is a ridiculous idea but here it goes.." I breathed deeply again. " _What if Harry and I pretend that we're dating_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT! DON'T FORGET TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER, COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS, AND SHARE IT TO YOUR LARRIE FRIENDS! ALL THE LOVE. xx -selle


	4. ➳ plan

**Louis' POV**

"Are you nuts?!" Niall shouted at me hysterically. I rolled my eyes. So fucking loud.

"Do you really have to shout, Nigel?" I teased him. That was his nickname when he was a kid and he hated it.

"Fucker." He whispered but his voice is still loud as hell. "You think this is gonna work?"

"C'mon, Niall! Think about it. If I tell Danielle that I have a new girlfriend, do you think she would believe me? Let's say yes but you think she would stop bothering me? Of course not! But if I tell her that I'm gay and I have a boyfriend, do you think she would still bother me? I don't know if she would quickly believe me but I'm sure she won't bother my ass anymore. It might be a weird idea especially for the girls crushing on me but yeah, I think this will work out considering I'm so done with them very lovey-dovey to me and fantasizing my whole existence, I swear. I'm gonna stop this madness when Dani stops bothering me and my whole damn life." I explained. He checks me up like he's observing me. "What now?"

"In what hell did you think that kind of pretending to be in a gay relationship works, hm?" He raised his left eyebrow since he's left-handed. Makes sense?

I sigh deeply and put my right arm on the top of his shoulder. "Remember when Zayn and Liam used to be heartthrobs before they dated? They even hid their relationship at first because they were scared that people, most especially girls, would throw hate at them. But when it was revealed, boom!" I motioned my hand like a bomb explosion. "Some were disappointed and even cried because of that sad news but no one threw hate on them. They became the iconic gay couple of the campus and guess what? These girls who were fantasizing about them NEVER bothered them again. Get it?" I slapped his chest and he was like, 'oh yeah'.

Yeah, Niall, I know I'm smart. Don't be too impressed.

"But you think Edward would agree with this?" I froze a bit. Holy shit, yeah. Then, I realized that we're already beside the door of our classroom. Before I enter the room, something came up in my mind.

"There's only one way to find out." I wink at him.

"Okay, fucker. Be gay- pft I mean be good." He teasingly said. This li'l bitch.

I checked Harry's chair and he's there, reading his mythology book. Again. He's quite busy. Ugh, weirdo.

I went to the chair beside him but a girl was sitting there. I think she's writing something in her notebook. I came closer to check what she's writing.

_F.L.A.M.E.S._   
_Bridget_ _Gallister_   
_Louis Tomlinson_

Okay, what the fuck? Why is she doing FLAMES with my name on it???

I interrupted her delusions. "Ehm.." She immediately closes her notebook and looks up at me. She froze when she realized that it was me, the Great Louis Tomlinson she was fantasizing about. Awkward but here it goes. "Hi, you're Bridget right?" I force a smile. Lol, I know I look stupid right now.

"Y-y-yes, L-Louis. W-why?" Wtf? She's shaking and I feel so bad. Damn this charisma I have.

"Oh, I just want to exchange seats with you just for this hour. Can I?" I tried my best to lure her and I think it's working. Oh, God!

"Uhm.. y-yeah s-sure." She's still stuttering but went her way to my sit so, I automatically sat beside Mr. Curly.

I made myself comfy before I face Harry Styles beside me. I relax and made my face look more adorable (cuz ya know, homeboy is already handsome as hell) before I fake a cough.

But he ignored me. HE JUST FUCKING IGNORED TOMMO THE GREAT!

I calm myself. I can't be mad. I need him for my plan.

"Uhh.. Harry?" I whispered but it's quite loud. Don't you fucking ignore me, you-

He glares at me with a confused look. "What? Can't you see, I'm reading?" He said with a bored tone. Is this how he really act? Not cool but I need to keep my temper low.

"Uhm.. I see you reading but I just want to ask you a simple favor. Can you help me?" I tried to sound sincere because I really want to convince him.

He closes his mythology book and faces me. He still looks serious, like I'm forcing him to listen to me. "What do you want?"

I don't know how to word it correctly but yeah. "Uhm.. you know girls are crazy over me, right? And I was thinking-"

"Just go straight to the point, will you?" He cut me off. Wtf?

"Okay, chill out. You see, I was just thinking if you could help me-"

"Good morning, class!" Damn it! Our Oral Communication Prof just arrived. What now?

Harry looks at the prof and sighs then took a glance at me. "Save it for later, Tomlinson. If you catch me up." He adjusted his seat and focused on the front. I am still facing him. I can't believe I've missed the fucking chance!

"Damn it!" I cursed through the air. Well, I know no one will hear me because they are busy listening to whatever the professor is discussing right now.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" I froze when the prof called my name. What did I do?

I faced him and stood up. Everybody in this class is looking directly at me. "Y-yes, sir?" For fuck's sake, why am I stuttering?

"Oh, I just want to ask why you exchanged seats with Miss Gallister. You were supposed to be sitting beside Mr. Horan, right?" He looks weirded out so, I need to think of a good excuse to cut it off.

"In case you didn't know, sir, this is actually my seat because the sitting arrangement should be in alphabetical order, right? Tomlinson, then Styles." I pointed to Harry. "Gallister was supposed to be beside Horan because letter G is beside letter H. I just wanted to exchange seats with Gallister before because I want to be beside Niall but now, I don't want to sit beside him anymore because he's too loud, sir. My ears are popping." I explained completely but the last one with Niall is just a joke.

Everyone in the class laughed, except Niall (of course!) and Harry.

"Shut up, Tommo! Don't include me within this." He threw a death glare at me and I mouthed 'sorry'. He's acting like a baby again.

"Very well! Then, let's proceed, shall we?" The prof said.

"Yes, sir!" We responded in unison.

The class goes on but I kept on looking at Harry. He's focused on the discussion so, I had the chance to stare at him and observe his face. He doesn't look bad, to be honest. It's just that, he looks like a weirdo because of his messy hair and not-so-neat clothes. Is he living alone? Doesn't he have a mother or maids that would fix the scobs of his clothes? It makes him unattractive, to be honest.

"When will you stop staring at me, Tomlinson?" I almost jump off my chair when I heard him talk. Damn it! I shouldn't be doing this.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm looking at the g-girl beside you. You might want to adjust your seat for a bit 'cause you're blocking her from my sight." SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Did I just stutter? How embarrassing, Louis!

He rolled his eyes and ignored me again like I didn't say anything. Okay, wtf???

\--

Classes are done. Fucking finally! I am just waiting for Harry to finish fixing his things before I talk to him. Niall went home alone 'cause obviously, I can't go home with him. Still need to execute the plan.

"Are you done yet?" I asked in a bored tone. What's taking him so long? He took a glance at me and his eyes widen.

Why? First time to see a handsome and unreal young man who's got sex appeal and fine ass? I know, Harry. I know.

Of course, I didn't spill my words out because he might think that I'm literally gay for him.

"What are you still doing here?" He arched his eyebrows but I don't give a fuck.

"I told you I'm gonna ask you something so, I waited for you." I smiled, trying to lure him with my charismatic features.

"Okay, then." He leans on the table of his seat and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

I breathed heavily before I face him. This is it, Louis. This is now or never.

"Ah, as you know, many girls are always chasing me and fantasizing about my whole existence as their boyfriend. Bullshit, right? So-"

"Cut the crap, Tomlinson! What is it?" He cut me off. Shit, I thought this was gonna be easy. But no, this is Harry Edward Styles I'm talking to.

"I just wanna ask you if you could-"

"I could what?"

I gave in to the pressure. "Can you pretend to be my boyfriend, Styles?" I blurted out with a little bit of hesitation and embarrassment.

His jaw dropped and his reaction is priceless. Quite funny but yeah, not the good time to laugh 'cause shit. After a few seconds of just staring at each other, he suddenly laughs so hard to the point that he's holding his tummy.

"Oh, Louis 'The Great' Tomlinson just ask me to be his boyfriend." He laughs again. "You're kidding, right? I can't believe you're a joker. That is so damn funny!" He said in between laughter. He.. he thinks I'm joking?

I arched my eyebrows. "What do you mean? I'm not joking, this is a serious matter and I need your help." He suddenly stopped laughing and looks straight into my eyes. I gulped. This is the first time I got intimidated by a guy.

"Why me? Why not Mr. Horan?" He asked while still looking straight into my eyes. Is he dumb?

"N-Niall? Everyone knows that he's my best friend and wouldn't that be suspicious if we pretend that we're dating? And I'm so sure that he won't agree to this idea-"

"Then, what made you think that I will agree to that shit?" He rested his chin on his hand.

"Because you saved me once. Remember? When we were young, you saved me from those wack teenagers who bullied and almost beats me up before. I was about to chase you but-" I shuddered when I heard a loud bang on his table. What the fuck was that?

I saw him looking down and clenching his fist. "Don't. Ever. Mention. That. Again."

After saying those words, he immediately takes his things and starts walking to the door. What is wrong with him? Why is he always acting so damn weird? I can't- I can't understand him.

I took my bag and chase him. When I was closer to him, I hold his arm and make him turn around. He looks upset.

"But Harry, I badly need your help-"

"No, Louis. You don't need me. You never needed me because we all know you can handle anything, right? But you're immaturity always put you in danger." I don't know how to react because I don't know why he's saying these things.

"W-What are you saying?" I can't believe I'm stuttering again.

"Fuck it! Sorry to disappoint you but I will not agree to that damn plan of yours. Get it? Now, let me leave!" He harshly removes my hand holding his arm then, he walks away.

I had no choice but to go home. Fuck!

When I got home, I immediately called Niall.

_**Calling Nialler...** _

He answered after 5 missed calls. _"What?"_ He said through the phone.

"The fuck, Niall?! 5 missed calls? Really? Why aren't you answering, huh?" I growled.

" _Calm down, pussy cat! It isn't my fault that you suddenly called me while I'm busy eating my dinner. You know, food is my priority."_ I can even hear him munching food after speaking. God, this guy. _"_ _Sooo_ _, why did you call me? Did your plan work? Why do you sound so upset? I bet not."_

I sighed. "It didn't work but I'll find another way to make him agree to this. Any suggestions?"

_"Hmm..."_ The line became silent for a second. _"I've got an idea and I think you'd like it."_

"Okay, then. What is it?" He told me everything about the plan. (You'll know what it is in the next chapter.) I laughed in victory. "Niall, you bloody genius! I didn't know that you know how to use your brain. Nice!" I applaud him.

_"C'mon, mate! I've been using my brain, too. You just don't trust my skills."_

"Okay, okay. Chill out. I better get going now. I still need to eat dinner. Good night, Nialler, and thank you for your suggestion. Let me kiss your brain for some other times. Bye!" I ended the call and stared at my window. I'm so excited about this plan.

Get ready, Harry Styles. I'll make sure you would approve of this after I execute that plan. As I always said, 'if Louis wants, Louis gets'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT! DON'T FORGET TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER, COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS, AND SHARE IT TO YOUR LARRIE FRIENDS! ALL THE LOVE. xx -selle


	5. ➳ danger

**Louis' POV**

After that night, I didn't pay attention to Harry all through their class the next day. I think it's better to not annoy the curly-haired guy before I execute his plan so, it won't be obvious.

"Are you sure about that plan?" In a quite nervous but excited tone of voice, Niall asked me for assurance during our break time.

"Hey, you suggested this plan! If I fail, it would be your fault. Don't act like it was my idea." I took a bite of my burger. Why is he trying to turn the situation around? I rolled my eyes.

"I was just joking. I didn't you'd take it seriously, pft." The blonde guy said in defence.

I felt the nervousness running through my spine. I arched his eyebrows while looking at him busy eating his pasta. "Will you shut up for once, Niall? You're making me nervous." I spilt out.

He looks at me while biting his pasta and smiled. A creepy one. Sometimes, I see him as a weirdo because I don't get his actions all the time.

"Maybe what you feel right now is conscience. What if you just don't go ahead with the plan-"

"Ssh ssh!" I stopped him before he says ridiculous things. "The plan is already settled. We can just abort it just because you're having a weird gut feeling." He just sighed like a defeated moron.

"What plan?" I almost jumped off my seat when I heard someone closer to my ear spoke. It was Zayn.

"Jesus, Zayn, do you have to do that?" I put my palm on my chest. That scared me a lot because he and Harry have the same voice but not the same accent if you know what I mean.

If Harry finds out, I'll be doomed.

"Where's Payno, Zayn?" Niall tried to distract him since he noticed my reaction when he suddenly pops out behind us. Oh yeah, where's Liam? We're used to them always together.

"He's over there by the counters, ordering our food." He points to Liam and he's there picking some food for him and zayn. "So, what are you planning, pal?" He tapped my shoulder before he took a seat in front of us.

I looked at Niall like I'm asking for help. I gave him a 'should I tell him?' look. He said yes with no hesitation. I took a deep breath before I faced Zayn who's waiting for us to say something.

I told him everything. From what happened between me and Danielle, to the actual pretending to be in a gay relationship plan, and to the craziest part, me and Niall's plan to nake him agree.

"You're gonna WHAT?!" He exclaimed with a little bit of anger pouring his eyes. Well, I'm not sure it's just a little but it scared me, to be fucking honest.

"C'mon c-chill out, Zayn." I did a nervous laugh. Why tf am I acting like an idiot here?

"Wtf Louis, are you fucking nuts?" I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"That's why I told him." Niall butted in. I throw a death glare at him.

"Stop acting like you're not with me all along, Niall. Who suggests that plan, anyway?" I sarcastically said. I swear to God, I'd throw his food in the trash can if we're not friends. Yeah no, I think I'd throw him instead.

"And you agreed to this, Niall?" Now, he's facing Niall. His aura is really scary.

"I-"

"You even suggested THAT plan? What's wrong with you, man? I thought you're better than this." He facepalmed. Why is he acting like this? I looked down, not because I'm guilty or conscience is bugging me but because of Zayn. I've never seen him being angry that much unless I did something very terrible. Is that plan really terrible for him to act like this?

Seconds later, Liam arrived when I and Niall are looking down in shame, I guess, while Zayn is massaging the sides of his forehead, still full of disappointment being visible on his face.

"W-What happened?" Liam asked while holding their food in a tray.

Zayn stared at me for a sec before he answered. "C'mon, babe. Let's find another table."

"But we already have one-"

"No. I wouldn't want to eat here if Louis' being a brat, again." I quickly took a glance at him.

"Wtf, Zayn! What are you trying to say?" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"You know what I'm trying to say, Louis. That plan is ultra damn mega stupid. People around you are NOT a robot that you can manipulate at all times if you want to. Niall, stop tolerating this little brat. You know better. Let's go, babe." Zayn stood up and gently pulled confused Liam away from us.

Niall took a deep breath when they were already far from us. "Geez, that was intense. Why did you say that to Zayn?"

"What? You told me that I should tell him, so I did!" I arched my eyebrows.

"No. I'm talking about you including me in this mess, fucker." Now, he's mad too.

"Oh, so I wouldn't be the only one to blame and I'm telling the truth, though. You suggested that plan."

"For pete's sake Louis! I was only joking! You act like you don't know me and my personality. What the hell?! I thought we're best friends?" He's shouting but in whispers.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, the plan is still going to happen. I set up everything and I don't need nor want anyone to ruin it just because I look stupid. I know it will work, anyways." I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria by fucking myself.

I felt Zayn staring at me from afar and I don't care.

\--

**3rd Person's POV**

Harry being the most observant he is, noticed that Louis is ignoring him like he used to before but he didn't care that much. He's actually thankfully about it even though he didn't know what the shorter guy's plan to make him agree in desperation about his crazy idea.

Unfortunately, today was a stroke of bad luck because their classes got extended 'til 6 pm which usually ends at 4 pm on Friday class. So, while on his way home in the past afternoon, Harry was walking outside the gate when a car was honking at him. It went to his side and damn, he's right with who it was. Yeah, it was Louis.

"You gonna walk by yourself, mate? In the middle of the night? What if you pass by to some freaks out there?" Harry didn't answer him and kept on walking. In annoyance at being ignored, Louis clicked the car horn very hard to make it sound so loud.

Harry covered his ears and glared at Louis. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He stopped walking to face the short guy who keeps on bugging him.

Louis also stopped his car when his car is beside the mad curly-haired guy.

"Okay, why are you ignoring me? You act like I would cause harm to you."

"Wouldn't you?" Louis got caught off guard.

"What?!"

"Let me answer your questions, okay? First, I'm used to walking home by myself and we're NOT mates. Second, it's not the middle of the night, it's only past afternoon. Third, what do you think of me? A girl? A kid? I can handle myself. Lastly, you don't have to act like a little brat just because I'm ignoring you. So please, stop bothering me. I need to go home now to study." After blurting out those words, Harry turns around and started to walk again.

"Wait!" Louis shouted so, Harry stopped walking. Again.

"What?!"

"You might want to hop in? I can take you home." Harry was astonished. He thought about how Louis became so nice to him when in fact, he was just a nobody to him nor anyone before. Why is he acting like he's so concerned?

Oh, he thought about that 'pretending' plan Louis wants him to cooperate. What a shit, he said in his mind.

"Seriously, what are you on, Tomlinson?" He was so serious and cold. Not the normal tone of Harry, it was deeper and darker.

"I-I was just trying to be kind," Louis said but stuttering. That was weird for him because only Harry can make him stutter through all his life.

"Well, guess what? I don't need your kindness. I just want you to leave me alone." He continued to walk, leaving poor Louis alone in his car.

Well, Louis doesn't deserve to be pitied because it was part of his plan. He smirked when he saw Harry walking through the dark. He gets his phone and contacted someone.

"Hello? Where are you? Okay, get ready. _The plan is about to start._ "

\--

While walking, Harry felt like someone has been following him. Not that he's scared, it just bothers him.

Why is it like Louis was hinting at him earlier? What if- He shook his head and erased his thoughts. Harry doesn't think Louis' that desperate to do that kind of ridiculous thing to him.

While his mind is pre-occupied with unnecessary thoughts, he bumped into someone. A tall guy with massive muscles. He looks like a bodyguard of some rich family or something. Why would a 'bodyguard' be along the streets at night? That's what he thought.

"What do you think you're doing, kid? Aren't you looking at your way?" The guy with the muscles asked with a quite mean tone. Harry didn't care at all.

"I wouldn't bump to you if you're looking at your way, too." Harry being an arrogant son of a bitch he is triggered by the other guy.

He held Harry's collar. "You-"

"What? You're gonna punch me for correcting you? How low can you get?" Unbothered of what might happen, Harry just stared back at the guy with dead eyes.

"Mark, who's that?" Another guy came out from nowhere. That made Harry nervous because the other guy has massive muscles, too.

"This arrogant kid acts like he can beat me up." They both laughed like devils.

Harry was breathing heavily because of the way Mark(?) hold his collar.

"Give that kid a taste of his own medicine." The other guy exclaimed in cruelty while laughing devilishly.

'Damn it!' Harry exclaimed in his mind. He's trying to figure out how to get out of the situation but he can't think of anything.

"Scared now, huh?" He raised his fist like he's showing it to poor Harry. "I'll teach you a lesson, young man." He was about to punch the curly lad when they heard a car honking from behind them.

Even having a struggle, Harry tried to sight what it was. A Lamborghini car. That's Louis, he thought. That's definitely him.

"What do you think you're doing with the poor lad? Mocking a student along the street? Please.. get a hobby or something." Louis sarcastically said and went out of his car. He went closer to them with a devilish grin like he's trying to terrify the guys who almost beat up Harry.

The shorter guy saw Harry struggling and it made him very angry. "L-Louis, what are y-you d-doing here?"

"Trying to save you. What do you think?"

"G-Go away.." Harry coughed when the guy tightened holding his collar.

Louis clenched his fist. Even if he kinda hates Harry's attitude, he couldn't bear to see him struggling like this. "Who do you think you are?" Mark shouted at him but he didn't even flinch.

"LET. HIM. GO." Louis said, trying to threaten them.

"Oh, you want to change his position, huh?" Mark lets go of Harry then the curly-haired guy fell on the floor coughing. Mark came closer to Louis who's just standing there. "Let's see what you got?" He was about to attack the shorter guy with a punch but Louis stopped the bigger guy's fist and threw it somewhere with a big smirk on his face.

Harry's eyes widened in amusement. He's jaw even dropped at what he's seeing. How can a shorter guy fight a bigger guy? Even him, taller than Louis, can't defend himself.

"Is that it?" Louis asked like he's rooting for more. He didn't even care about the danger he's into.

"WHY, YOU-" The other guy attacked him but he immediately dodged the punch that's supposed to be landing on his face. He grabs it's arm and puts it in his back. The guy screamed in pain because of how tight Louis is holding him from behind.

"How dare you try to ruin my handsome face?" He kicked it hard towards his companion and they both fell on the ground. They both groaned in pain. Louis grabbed Mark's hair before he talked again. "If I ever saw you causing another mess around, here again, I'll make sure I'll break your legs so you won't be able to walk again. No one should mess within THE LOUIS TOMLINSON property. Heard me?" He let's go of his hair then, the two big guys run like a scary animal was chasing them.

That was sketchy, Harry thought. He went closer to Louis while the other lad is watching those two guys run away.

"What are you doing here?" Louis turns around to check on Harry.

"Are you okay?" Quite concerned, Louis asked him.

"I'm fine. Answer my question. What are you doing here? How did you know that I'm here?" Louis was astonished by Harry's behaviour. He's like, 'I can't believe this guy'.

"Aren't you gonna thank me first?" Louis sarcastically said.

Harry stares at him for a sec before he came up with the right words to say. "Thank you." Harry deeply sighed. Louis made a big smile after hearing those words. It sounds so good to him. "But, I need to go now. Thank you for what you did, Tomlinson."

Louis can't believe what he got for a response. "That's it? After getting in danger, you're still going to walk? Harry, I can take you home." Harry turns around to him with his serious look. Again.

"Why are you doing this? I don't know why those guys were suddenly afraid of you but if you just planned out all of this to make me approve to help you with the pretending stuff, I swear to God, please stop. This is damn not funny!" Louis froze after Harry's speech. How did he know?

He cleared his throat. "W-What are you t-talking about?"

Harry noticed Louis' reaction and was about to real talk him because he knew that the shorter guy is planning something and he isn't dumb but his phone rang. It was his sister.

"Hello, Gems! Why?" He heard his sister, Gemma, sobbing on the other line. What happened?

"Harry.. y-you need to g-go h-home," Gemma said in between sobs.

Harry arched his eyebrows in confusion. "Why? What happened?"

"It's M-Mom. _She was rushed to the hospital, again._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT! DON'T FORGET TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER, COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS, AND SHARE IT TO YOUR LARRIE FRIENDS! ALL THE LOVE. xx -selle


	6. ➳ sick

* * *

**Before you start to read this part, I just wanna inform you that all of the places I put in this story is FICTIONAL. You can imagine any places you think** **they're** **located in. That's all! :)**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

3rd Person's POV

"It's M-Mom. _She was rushed to the hospital, again_."

Gemma starts crying again. Harry felt like his whole body got poured by cold water because of what he heard. No, not again. Why is this so much his unlucky day?

"Gems, s-stay there. I'm on m-my way." Harry didn't know what to do. This isn't the first time that his Mom got rushed to the hospital.

The first time she got rushed to the hospital was because of him.

"P-Please be quick, H-Haz. I'm s-scared." Gemma was struggling to speak but she still did. Harry ended the call and all he can think now is his Mom. He has completely forgotten what had happened earlier.

Louis, on the other side, was curiously looking at the curly-haired guy. He kinda heard what Harry was saying but he doesn't know what the siblings were talking about.

"H-Harry?" He touched his shoulders 'cause Harry stopped moving. "W-What happened?" He's still not answering so, Louis tried to make him turn around. He got shocked when he saw tears falling from Harry's eyes. He looked pale like he loses blood. "H-Harry?"

Harry took a glance at Louis for a sec before he tried to speak. "I n-need to go h-home as s-soon as p-possible." He said but still not moving.

"Why do you look pale? What happened? Who was that?" Louis was so curious about why Harry was acting like this so, he asked him directly.

The poor guy continuously tearing up while looking at nothing. "My M-Mom.. s-she was r-rushed to the h-hospital. I-I need to go to h-her.." Harry started walking slowly like an idiot.

Louis quickly felt bad. Because he planned everything that had happened. Yes, that was the plan that Niall suggested; to make that two guys pretend that they would beat up Harry and Louis would save him.

It was a success but I'm not sure if Harry was convinced. Now, hearing about what happened to his Mom made Louis so guilty.

'I shouldn't have done that!' Louis said in his mind. He's pissed off about what he did but he thinks he should help Harry to go to his Mom.

"Stop walking. Hop in." Harry stopped walking but still not turning around. "Are you going to hop in or I'll drag you inside my car?!" Louis' tone of voice made Harry shiver so, he had no choice but to hop into the shorter guy's car. He doesn't even know how to get to the hospital without a vehicle to ride in.

Louis started the engine. "Which hospital is it?" He asked the guy beside him.

"C-Callimburg General H-Hospital.." Even though Gemma didn't inform him about which hospital, he already knows because it's the only hospital around their place.

"Callimburg? Isn't that 20kms from here? Y-You live there?" Louis asked in astonishment for Harry was just walking home. How did he-

"Yes. I live there but I just go home there when we're having a vacation. I live in a bed spacer near the school so I walk home if you're thinking about that." Harry still managed to answer even though he's not thinking right.

"Does that mean... Harry is not rich? I thought he is. Damn, that's why he looks like a weirdo, messy and giving so much time for study." Louis said in his mind. He can't just tell Harry about what he's thinking right now.

"Y-Yes, I'm not rich, Tomlinson. I just got the chance to study at McHeavens High University because I got the College scholarship. I don't have my free time. I work my ass out when there are no classes." Harry exclaimed, still pre-occupied.

Louis took a glance at Harry because of confusion. How did he read the question in his mind? The poor lad is still facing the road, not even caring if Louis was checking him. Louis just let it go. He understands what Harry's going through right now, anyways.

After 15 minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Harry immediately took his seat belt off then, rushed outside to go to his sister and mom. Louis just followed him from behind. He doesn't want to be nosy but he wants to know the family drama. Maybe he can be close with Harry and it can lead to him approving the pretending deal. He's desperate. I, the author, also don't even know why he's striving so hard to get Harry into the show.

"G-Gems.." Gemma turns around when he heard his little brother.

"H-Harry.." Her eyes were filled in tears again when she came to hug him.

Harry rubs her back to make her calm. He knows that her sister is very sensitive when it comes to their Mom because they were so close. "Hush, stop crying. I'm here, now."

After 10 secs, they let go of the hug. Gemma wiped away her tears. "I'm g-glad you came. You were q-quick. H-How did you.."

Louis thought Harry was gonna introduce him to his sister so, he fixes himself a bit to look good. But then, it didn't happen.

"Let's not talk it. How's Mom?" Harry changed the topic as fast as the flash, Louis irritably said in his mind.

"She's fine now, I think. That's what the doctor said earlier. We still can't check her inside because they still need to run a series of tests." Harry just nodded as a response to Gemma. "B-But.. we have a p-problem."

Harry arched his eyebrows while his sister was looking down. "What? What is it?"

"T-The b-bills. It was too e-expensive and I don't think w-we can afford it. M-Mom can't go h-home if we haven't p-payed the bills.." Gemma broke down in tears again.

"But.. we still have the saved money we from our part-time job, right?" Harry lost his hope when he saw Gemma shook her head to say no.

"I p-paid that m-money for the opportunity to g-go to the US so that I could w-work there. I'm s-sorry. I didn't know this would happen."

In frustration, Harry sits down and many random thoughts came up to his mind. He can't think straight. He ruffled his hair and leaned to the wall with tears running down from his eyes.

Louis was just watching them from quite afar. He can't believe what he's seeing right now. Harry is a damn cold and emotionless dude based on how he met him, and he didn't expect that he'll be seeing him breaking down in tears right now.

**Louis' POV**

Damn! I feel so guilty. I didn't know I would see Harry's soft side too soon. I head straight out of the hospital because I can't watch them both crying.

Should I still do this?

I went inside my car and checked my watch. Damn! It's 9 pm already. I need to go home now. Mom must be worried 'cause I'm still not home but on the other side, I was thinking about Harry. Is he still going to school tomorrow?

My head is aching from the random thoughts that have been on my mind. I better go home now. I think he can handle himself since he's with his sister. Yeah, he'll be okay. I hope so.

After having a long drive, I reached our home. The lights are still on. Shit! Did they wait for me? I quickly put my car inside our garage and sneaked inside. Hope they're asleep now. While rushing inside the house to quickly go to the bedroom, I felt someone staring at me from the sofa. I was about to go upstairs when...

"Louis." I froze when I heard Dad's voice. Why is he still awake? I was expecting Mom to wait for me. I turn around to face him. "Where have you been, huh? Don't you know it's already 9 pm? You made us worried about you! I already told you that you're grounded for the rest of the week, right? Now, what do you think you're doing?!" My stomach twirled when Dad's tone changed. Damn it! Why is he acting as he cares about me going out? He doesn't even give a shit when I'm around. He often talks to me and I can't certainly feel him as my Dad.

I turned my back on him to gasp for a bit. Then, I turn around again and I looked down. "I'm sorry, Dad. I saw an injured person earlier so I tried to help him go to the hospital. I didn't know it would take hours for waiting for him to be stable. I'm sorry for making you and Mom very worried." I lied. I have to. "So, can I please go upstairs now? I'm tired."

He didn't answer. I sighed and went upstairs to go to my room. He didn't even stop me. Damn, okay.

I ran to throw my body onto the bed. Fuck. I'm tired, it's true. Not physically but mentally tired. And that made Harry pop up inside my mind again. Goddamn it!

I tried to call Nialler to ease my thoughts about Harry but he's not answering his phone. HOLY— wait, he's still mad at me?

NO. FOOKING. WAY.

Ugh! I grabbed my hair. Now what? I have no friends to talk to. I can't call Zayn because he's the maddest. I can't also call Liam 'cause I know Zayn probably told him about my shitty plan and I know Liam wouldn't also agree to it.

DAMN! HOW CAN I GO TO SLEEP WHEN THIS THINGS ARE HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME?!

\--

Great morning daylight. Well, to be honest, I don't know if it's a good morning 'cause I slept for just 1 hour. Pleasant! Exceptionally nice! 

I get off my bed to get ready. It's Friday presently and I do not think I have the vitality to go to school but I need to. Damn!

After preparing myself, I immediately went out to avoid Mom and Dad. I'm just going to have breakfast at KFC. I don't have time to have a mad session with them. While driving, someone popped into my mind again. Someone you all know.

How is he right now? Fuck him. I haven't got a good night sleep because of his ass.

After taking breakfast, I went to school immediately. As usual, the center of attraction. Damn! I'm so sick of this! I want them off my way. When I arrived in class, there's no sign of Harry Edward Styles. I frowned. I didn't expect him to not attend the class considering he's an alpha male. 

I sat beside Niall who's avoiding me, as expected. We didn't talk at all. Well obviously, I'm not that kind of person who lowers pride even for a friend. Niall knows that but he seemingly doesn't care anymore. I sighed then, our professor came. And you know what subject? Physical Education.

"Good morning, class! Glad you're all wearing your PE uniforms. By the way, Mr. Edward Styles sent me an excuse letter because his Mom is in the hospital. Let's pray that she'll get better soon." He smiled but the class doesn't care about what he had said. 

Harry is right, he's just a nobody in this class.

Niall immediately averted his gaze on me when he heard about why Harry is absent now. "What did you do?" He mouthed in confusion. I closed my eyes and breathed air once more. I kinda expected this, though.

\--

We were having a stretch in the school field when Niall went closer to confront me. Holy shit. 

"What did you do to Harry? Did you pursue the plan? Are you completely out of your mind? I can't believe this. I can't believe his mother was also involved in this mess you're making, Tommo!" He blurted in disbelief.

I stopped squatting to face him. This is too much of an accusation. "How dare you say that? You don't even know what happened."

Niall sarcastically laughed. "I know you, Tommo. We've been best mates since high school. I know all your shits, you can't deny this serious case!" His voice rose.

I gasped. "Niall, would you listen to me for a sec?" I'm still calm. I can't let anger take inside me. He arched his eyebrow.

"Okay, go." I let out a deep sigh before telling him everything that happened last night. "That's bullshit. Real bullshit." He said angrily. "You're so selfish! God! I feel bad for Harry." I can feel the disappointment raging inside of him.

I look down in guilt. "I know. I am so guilty, okay? That made me up all night, like for real! I only had a 1-hour sleep!" 

"So, what are you planning now?" I eyed him. He's like.. waiting for me to speak up my thoughts. 

"Plan for what?"

"To make it up to him, dumbass! You can't let that pass! Do something and this time, please make it good. I'm begging." I can see in his eyes how he pitied Harry. I gasped, again. 

"Okay." He smiled at me. At that moment I knew that we're okay now. I hope everything will be okay now.

"Tomlinson! Horan! I didn't ask you to stop stretching! 50 push-ups! Now!" Sir Michael shouted at us.

Or not. Ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT! DON'T FORGET TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER, COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS, AND SHARE IT TO YOUR LARRIE FRIENDS! ALL THE LOVE. xx -selle


	7. ➳ past

Soooo.. what should I do to make it up to him? I've been thinking for 30 minutes straight and Niall's over there, watching me go crazy to come up with something. Shit! Is it really necessary to make it up to someone even if it is not partially your fault?

*Ding*

Oh, I know now! "I have an idea in mind!" Niall just stared at me.

"What?"

"Hmm.. what if I pay the hospital bills for his Mom? I heard from his sister that they can't afford the bills and they can't get their Mom home if they won't pay it so.." I rubbed my back. I can't think of another better idea than that. I can afford it though. I guess.

Niall's eyes widened like he can't believe what I've said. "YOU'RE INSANE, TOMMO!" He covered his mouth, still looks amazed. "Oh, to be wealthy like you-"

"Hey!" I hit his shoulder but not too hard. "Not you saying that when you're wealthier than me. You own 2 mansions, huge businesses outside the country, even your parents are part of the stakeholders of this school. Why are you saying shits like that?" I can't with this man- or boy- or I don't know.

He's still seriously looking at me. "My parents, Tommo. My parents are rich people, not me as an individual. You know my family, my parents are too strict. They don't let me have everything I want even though WE have tons of dollars."

My smile faded. Damn. "I'm sorry, mate. I shouldn't have said that." Niall has a sibling but they're not that close. His brother is the spoiled one, he always gets what he wants, unlike Niall.

He let out a deep sigh before looking straight at me and smiles. "Forget it, mate. Let's proceed to talk about your hilarious idea, shall we?"

"Yeah, okay. So, I'm gonna help Harry by paying the bills of the hospital. Maybe I can make him feel better by doing this and get rid of the guilt I feel. What ya think?" He caressed his chin like the usual Niall. He let out his hand and gave me a thumbs up.

"Good luck, mate!"

\--

Our classes are done. Niall goes home first because I decided to go to Callimburg Hospital before I go home, to see Harry- I mean to help him. Okay, what the fuck was that?

Should I call him now? No, dumbass! You don't have his number so, how will you call him? Hmm... I think it's best if I'll just surprise him.

Damn! Why am I so invested in him? No, Louis. It's because you're guilty of what had happened. Yes, this is just guilt.

Due to a pre-occupied mind, I didn't notice Dani in front of me. Holy cheese cows!!!

"Dani-" I stopped talking when I felt her hugging me.

"Louis hmm... I miss you, babe." What the fuck is she doing? Help me, Niall!

"Dani, please stop-"

I got completely dazed when she kissed me! Fuck! In front of all the other students!

I can't move nor stop her. I can hear the loud gossips of our school mates. Damn it! This shouldn't spread! What if Harry- NO! WHY WOULD I THINK OF HIM AMIDST THIS SCENARIO?!

"They got back together? I thought they broke up?"

"I don't know but omg! They look so cute!"

"This is a scandal. What are you talking about?"

"Oh please! Stop exaggerating! They're a couple, it's normal."

I let go of the kiss. I wipe my lips with my hands. Damn, disgusting!

"Sorry, Dani but I need to go now." I walk away faster than I ever. I won't embarrass her in front of these people even if I want to. Harry needs me right now. He's the only thing I can think of now.

**Harry's POV**

It's 5:25 in the afternoon and I just came back to the hospital. I went home because Mom needs a new set of clothes. I can't let Gems do it 'cause she's still pre-occupied by thoughts.

I let out a deep sigh. I still don't know how to pay those bills. It's just too much for me to handle. I'm just a student and my salary from my part-time can't still pay that much. What should I do?

When I walk inside Mom's room in the public ward, I saw nothing but the other patients. Not even a bit of Mom and Gemma. Where are they?

I let out my phone to call Gemma. She quickly picked it up. "Hello, Gems? Where are you and Mom? What happened?"

"Oh my gosh! Hazza, quick! You need to go here asap! I have something to tell you." I can sense the excitement in her voice. What is up with her? She was just crying and feeling so lonely earlier.

"Can you tell me where you are, first?" What happened to her? Did she go crazy?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm here with Mom in a private room on the 3rd floor. Room number 928. Hurry!" She ended the call.

What is going on? I'm truly, madly, deeply confused. Wait- what am I saying? Probably because of reading too much fictional things.

I rush to the 3rd floor to go to the room where Gemma told me. How did Mom had a private room? We can't even afford the bills for this fucking hospital. When I arrived at the front of room 928, I knock on the door first.

It opens and I saw my sister smiling at me behind the door.

"Gems, what are we-" She cut me off with a smile.

"Oh my God, Haz! You wouldn't believe this!" It feels like she's extremely happy. And that's strange.

I looked at Mom and she looks completely fine while peacefully sleeping on her hospital bed. I arch my eyebrows when I looked back at Gemma.

"Tell me, what is going on?"

She giggled. "Someone you know just helped us pay the hospital bills! Oh my God! He even helped us get a private room for Mom!"

"Who??? The??? What???"

I am beyond shock. What the fuck?! Who was that? And why would HE pay the hospital bills and even get my Mom a hospital bed? AND SHE SAID I KNOW HIM???

I was looking straight at Gems with furrowed eyebrows when I heard the creak of the comfort room's door.

"Thanks for letting me use the toilet, Gemm-"

"W-What are you doing here?" My eyes widened when I saw Louis Tomlinson coming out of the comfort room. We stared at each other. The dumbass is smiling widely while I look like an idiot looking at him very confused. Don't fucking tell me-

"Oh, you're welcome, Louis." Gemma genuinely smiled at Tomlinson. No fucking way! "Haz?" She looks at me. "I thought you know each other. Why are you acting so shock?"

"You? Y-You paid the b-bills?" I can't talk properly. What the fuck is he trying to do? This isn't funny.

"Yes. Yes, I did." He's still smiling and it annoys the fuck out of me.

"Haz? Why? Is there any problem?" Gemma asked me with a worried tone. God! I need to pretend I'm not mad. She and Mom shouldn't be involved with this little guy's scheme.

"Nothing. Can I talk to Louis for a minute?"

Gemma and the jerk looked at each other. "Uhm.. yeah, sure." He answered while nodding.

\--

He follows me until we made it to the rooftop of the hospital. That is when I stopped walking and faced him furiously. This man needs to get shit on his pants.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I blurted out of nowhere. I felt his senses shook a bit.

"I j-just w-want to h-help y-you.." He looks terrified.

"Why? Fucking why?! Don't tell me you're during this for that fucking pretending as a couple thingy 'cause Tomlinson, I'm telling you that this isn't funny!" Dead silence comes on after I said those words.

He's just looking down and I'm mad as hell! Why does he have to involve my family in his mess?! He already did that before! God, if only he knew.

"W-Why?" I looked directly at him and he's still looking down. "W-What did I ever do to you? Why, why are you so fucking mad at me, huh? I can't recall doing something wrong to you 'cause I didn't even know you before! I came here to help because I got fucking guilty and I was there with you that night! Why are you acting so mad?" I can feel the frustration through his voice.

I stare at the sky and close my eyes. Fucking moron. "Do you really want to know why?"

He looked up to me and I can see in his eyes that he's about to cry. What is he? A baby?!

"Y-Yes, I d-do, b-because I don't u-understand.." His tears fell and I didn't even know what to feel. Fuck! I'm gonna tell him now. It's now or never. He has to face THAT horrible thing he did in the past.

"Remember when we were kids- oh no, you don't. You were self-centred before." I sarcastically laugh. He just gave me a confused look. Wait for it, moron. "Yes, I've known you already before. When I saved you from those assholes, I was bound to do it."

"W-What do you mean-"

"Shut the fuck up and listen!" He arches his eyebrows but didn't bother to speak anymore so, I continued. "Your Mom and my Mom 'used to be' close friends before. They met somewhere around Burgundy and your Mom helped my Mom when she was in desperate need. So, when we were a child, I promised your Mom that I will protect and save you at all times. I thought we were going to be close but we didn't get along. You were rude, narcissistic, and very self-centred but that doesn't stop me to hope that we'll get along. Days went by and I became your shadow. Then, that day happened. When these guys were harassing you behind the school, I came to the rescue. After all of that, what did you do? You said NOTHING, not even a simple 'thank you', NOTHING. You act as if nothing happened. You even yelled at me 'cause you felt like I was underestimating you!"

"Y-You were mad because of that? I was in shock, what do you expect me to do?! Those guys almost beat me up! I was a little kid! I was traumatised!"

A grin with a slight bitterness plastered on my face. "You think that's it?" I fake a laugh again. "You don't know what happened to me after that. Few days passed when I heard my Mom weeping. You know what happened. I don't think you can handle this but she fucking told me that she saw with her own eyes that my Dad cheated on her with whom, you may ask?" I sarcastically laugh again when his jaw dropped. "Yes, Tomlinson. With your Mom! My Dad fucking cheated on my Mom with your Mom! Fuck!" I felt my tears falling. Yes, it brings back all those hated memories I had. Louis was in awe. He can't even say a word. "But you know, that not the end of it. After I figured out what had happened, I went out and cried. I was a kid back then! I screamed out loud while running through the streets and crying like a baby. Unfortunately, those motherfuckers whom you said almost beat you up found me. And guess what? I was the one who got beaten up for saving your ass. I remember the taste of blood dripping down from my broken nose. My whole body was paralysed back then and luckily, they didn't kill me. I felt my phone rang when they left. It was Mom who's calling. I was lying down the streets when I told her that I got beaten up. She got so worried that she fainted. My Mom's heart is weak. She was crying for hours and when she knew I was beaten up made it worse that she can't handle it. I didn't do anything because I was in fucking pain. I can't even move a leg and I was just crying. I felt useless. Someone very kindly helped me out. Mom and I were both in the hospital and it's all because of you and your Mom!"

I went closer to him to grab his collar tightly. "I almost lost my Mom because of what you all did!" I pushed him hard that he fell on the floor. We were both crying. It's getting hard to breathe but I continued. "When I and my Mom got recovered, fortunately, we went away to your family. I tried to forget all of these things but I can't. I came back here to study at McHeavens University. I didn't know you would also study there but that was fortunate 'cause you didn't remember me."

"W-Wait.. h-how c-come G-Gemma d-didn't k-know m-me?" He's still sobbing.

"She wasn't there, dumbass! She didn't know what had happened 'cause she was far away from us. Well, lucky for her. She never got to experience what we had." Fuck! Tears can't stop falling while I'm talking.

I just slumped myself on the bench to let 'em tears down. I can't take this tension anymore. I didn't know that the past I had would haunt me forever. Why God? Of all people, why me?

"H-Harry.. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had that horrible past because of me." I didn't say a word. I just.. can't. "What can I do for you to forgive me?"

I grin at him. "Leave me alone. Forget that I exist. That's it."

"No! I can't do that anymore." What? What is he talking about?

"What-"

"Because I always think about you! I don't know what's gotten into me but you're always in my mind! Fuck it! I can't forget you if that's the case!"

"You what?!" I went to him and held his collar again. He's still looking into my eyes and I can see that fear he had earlier.

"I mean it." He said with bravery and I was in awe. I can fucking feel his sincerity! How is that even possible?!

"You're just saying this nonsense! Well, guess what, Louis Tomlinson! I won't believe in your dumbass lies. The last time I knew, you had a girlfriend or girlfriends, I don't know, and now, you're acting like a gay man who's suddenly confessing his feelings for the person who hates him the most. That's bullshit!" I shouted at his face. Is he out of his mind? No! He IS out of his mind!

He doesn't back up. "I can prove it to you." I suddenly felt nervous but I need to keep my posture. He won't do anything, I bet.

"Make me," I whispered in his ears.

We were just staring at each other and the next thing I knew, he grabbed my waist and kissed me. My eyes widened when I felt his lips crush to mine.

YES! LOUIS FUCKING TOMLINSON KISSED ME ON THE LIPS!

I want to push and punch him in the face but I can't. I lost all my strength. I felt butterflies rumbling inside my stomach and I don't know what I should react.

THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I GOT KISSED ON THE LIPS AND IT'S WITH A MAN?!????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, that was intense but the last scene! I'm sorry if that looks weird, adding a smooth scene to a full of tension scene. I had a mental block. But I hope you still liked it. If you did, please don't forget to VOTE and leave your COMMENTS below!!!
> 
> All the love. xx


End file.
